elves_of_the_inakafandomcom-20200213-history
Session 11
Members *Oleander Thorne the Fighter (Matt) *Paldrag Adinon the Paladin (Played mostly by Matt, partly by Natalie with the occasional piece of advice by Alex) *Naryrr the Druid (Natalie) *Enjolras "Jojo" the Tiefling Wizard (Brian) The Adventure Waking from their short rest, our group of adventures find themselves safe in their camp about an hour’s walk from the raiders’ hideout. They waste little time in trekking back to their cave entrance, but when they get there, they were surprised to find a makeshift barricade has been erected at the cave’s entrance. Old furniture has been stacked atop itself to bar entrance. While some of the party members, notably Jojo, wanted to proceed with caution, they could do little before Naryrr set the furniture ablaze. It was a slow process as her druid craft could only form a small flame, but over 10 minutes or so the makeshift barricade was little more than charred rubble. Before the fire spread amongst the furniture, Jojo sent his lizard familiar into the cave to investigate. Through his lizard, Jojo noticed that groups of spikes were placed long the cave path and a group of archers were waiting on the bridge. Overturned tables provided them with cover. As they entered the hideout, Jojo relayed what he had learned to the rest of the team. Unfortunately, Jojo’s lizard had not noticed 4 hidden hobgoblins in the first room just right of the entrance. They got the drop on our party of heroes. Things were looking a little dire as the party took damage from the hobgoblins nearby and the goblins perched on the bridge. The party managed to take out the hobgoblins only to be attacked by another pair of goblins that had hoped to surprise the party as they ventured further into the cave. Most of the group chose to proceed up the river path, but Naryrr thought it more prudent to turn into a giant centipede in an attempt to climb up the garbage shoot to go around and flank the archers. Unsurprising to all, but Naryrr when she entered the previously unexplored chamber at the top of the garbage shoot, she was not alone. Inside the room were 2 hell hounds and a large humanoid figure covered in jet black armor sitting on a similarly styled throne. Naryrr had hoped that in her bug form she would go unnoticed, but it was difficult for any of the occupants to ignore the 9-ft. long centipede that burst into the room from the garbage shoot. One hell hound blasted the centipede with its fire breath; reverting Naryrr back into her half-elf form. The second hell hound did the same, putting Naryrr in peril, before the black knight stood up from his throne and let out a guttural laugh, saying, “You fool!” As the black knight raised his arm, his hand began to glow purple. Streaks of purple magical energy burst from his hand and one of them hit Naryrr. She let out a scream and fell unconscious. The rest of the party, unaware of Naryrr’s situation, continued up the river path. Paldrag, unlikely to hit the goblins hiding behind cover, used his sword to clear away the wooden spikes that had been planted along the path so that the others could move by more easily. Oleander impressively leaped and flipped over anything in his path and made it to the other side of the bridge where he could attack the goblins. He pulled out his longbow, but it snapped as he took aim. Then he was forced to use Temper, his magical throwing axe. Oleander and Jojo managed to pick off the goblins and the conscious members of the group converged on the door leading to the unexplored chamber. Jojo used his familiar companion to peak under the door and inform the group of what was inside. From outside the door, Paldrag channeled the divinity of Bahamut and cured all of the allies around him, reviving and healing Naryrr at the same time. Naryrr, now awake, beast shaped into the form of a dire wolf and made her way towards the door so that she could join forces with her party once they came through the door. Before that could happen however, the hell hounds attacked her. One of the hell hounds bit her, searing her hide with the flames in its mouth. The other used it’s fire breath burning her and the door. Finally, the armored warlock came to attack, but his vicious mace missed its mark. Oleander gave a knowing nod to Paldrag, preparing to attack with Temper as Paldrag burst through the door. Paldrag swung for the armored figure and missed his first attack, but connected with his second. Aware that the warlock would be a challenge he reinforced his attack with Bahamut’s smite. As the battle waged on the group suffered powerful blows from the warlock and were engulfed in flames from the mouths of the hell hounds (except Jojo, who kept at a self-preserving distance). Jojo attempted the manipulate the mind of the warlock, but the warlock’s mind was too powerful. The situation seemed critical until Paldrag drew the attention of the warlock, challenging him to a duel, and the others focused their attacks on the hell hounds. The warlock had great difficulty landing an effective strike against Paldrag, clashing with his shield or armor. And the party cheerfully attacked and killed the hell hounds one by one, glad to be rid of the fire-breath that had already brought Naryrr to the brink of death a second time. Once the hell hounds were killed the warlock eventually followed (if only he had remembered to use the potions he had or one of his spells). After Naryrr was revived, the group quickly went about searching the Warlocks body and possessions. They found a slew of magical items, some of which they are unsure who will wield, some valuables and a jet-black iron key. Remembering why they were here, they group continued into the cave and soon found a gladiatorial pit surrounded by goblins and hobgoblins. Above the pit were 4 suspended cages and in the pit were the corpses of 2 humans, a lion and 2 wolves. The raiders had taken human prisoners to pit them against beasts for entertainment. In one of the cages was a badly tortured Magnus. The party was not quite enough to avoid attention and a battle soon ensued. However, Jojo ended it quite quickly with a well-placed fireball that evaporated all of the enemies except one; and he was quickly killed. The crew rescued and treated Magnus, but he was in no condition to fight. They then split into two groups; Oleander and Jojo went into the pit, while Paldrag and Naryrr descended a flight of stairs to a pair of doors. They entered at the same time to find a room filled with cages, some animals were inside. In the separate cages they saw a wolf, a boar, a hell hound and what they thought was a lion. Jojo noticed something was strange about the lion, but before he could say anything a giant badger seemed to appear from nowhere. The party quickly killed the badger and then turned their focus on the ‘lion’. Knowing that his deception was unsuccessful the bugbear beast-master attacked Naryrr; smacking her with his morning-star. While Paldrag and Oleander attacked the bugbear respectively, Jojo used detect magic to see it’s armor and a bag it held were magical and yelled at the group to ‘attack’ the bag. Naryrr cast an especially powerful dispel magic against it and removed its magical properties. The next time the bugbear reached into the bag he was disappointed that there was nothing inside. Meanwhile, the hell hound in the cage was able to catch Paldrag and Jojo in its fire breath, but could do little else because the cage door was closed. After killing the bugbear, the group turned its attentions to the hell hound and attacked it from a distance. Like the other hell hounds, upon its ‘death’ the hell hound burst in a brilliant flame returning to the hell plane it had been summoned from. Luckily for the group, Jojo managed to spot a key made of bone, hidden amongst the hell hound’s food tray. With two keys in in hand, the party knew there must be a hidden door or chamber somewhere. There were some foolish attempts to use the keys in mid-air, but the party quickly moved to the pools of water where the floodgates had been set up and a waterfall now fell. Behind the waterfall they found a large iron door and using the iron key they opened it without detriment. This lead to a small room. Inside they found a locked chest. Everyone checked from traps and couldn’t find any mechanical traps, but Jojo detected a magical trap on the chest. Luckily, using the key meant that they trap was not trigger, and the group found the warlock’s hidden stash of magical items. Satisfied that the hideout had been sufficiently ransacked, the party, along with Magnus, gathered the bodies of Jerry and Terry. Naryrr released the wolf and boar upon the agreement that they would not attack a group of animals consisting of 3 horses and a donkey. The wolf reluctantly agreed. And the party trekked back to the cart and carriage. Magnus had wanted to reward the party for rescuing him, but the raiders had found his hidden chest and taken everything, so it was safe to assume that the party had retrieved his valuables from the raiders hideout and he was happy for them to keep it. They removed the felled tree from the road and continued to Drellin’s Ferry. The journey took another 3 days, but along the way they picked up Kerry. Once they reached Drellin’s Ferry, the first thing they did was go to the church of Bob and revive Jerry and Terry, grateful that they were not as fanatic as Perry had been. Magnus talked with a colleague and payed the party their agreed upon 125 Gold Pieces each. Once their business was concluded, Magnus and his group said goodbye to the party, then made arrangements to continue their journey. The party decided to stay in Drellin’s Ferry to explore the area and better understand the town. Rumors (plot hooks) #Lizard-men live in the marshes. #Beware the mad hermit of the north lands. XP 1750 Each Current XP: 14,750 Current level: 6; 8250 XP until next level (Chris might change this later) Loot *76 GP *213 SP *66 CP *4x fur coats (4 GP each) *salted meats (2 GP) *boots of levitation *Doss flute *Thunderous Cymbal *Mace +1 *Plate armor *Cloak of Protection (currently worn by Naryrr) *Potion of Hill Giant Strength *Potion of Greater Healing *Studded Leather armor +1 *Bracers of Archery (Currently worn by Oleander) *Poison arrows (20) 1d4 poison damage DC 10 CON save or poisoned for 1 hour - (Currently held by Oleander) *Lion Hide Armor (Hide armor +1 and Keen Smell) (Currently worn by Narryr) *Glamoured Studded Leather Armor (Studded Leather Armor +1, but can change it's appearance to match any clothing) (Currently worn by Oleander) *Wand of Lightning Bolts *Cape of Mountebank *Sun Blade (Currently held by Paldrag) *1 poison needle - 2d10 poison damage and poisoned for 1 day, DC 15 CON save *(Magnus' chest) 100 GP *(Magnus' chest) 3 diamonds (50 GP each) *(Magnus' chest) 2 emeralds (15 GP each) *(Magnus' chest) 2 rubies (25 GP each) Oleander, Naryrr, Jojo and Paldrag each receive 125 GP Note: This is the accumulated loot from both sessions for the One-shot. Unclaimed items are currently in the bag of holding. Purchases Made *1 Potion of healing (session 10)